minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild Creeper's Misadventures: Rise of the Roly Polians
''Note: These things happened over two years after the things from the Story, The Creepy and the Generous. '' ''Short Summary: A short summary of this story is that Wild Creeper went back in time to save summer from the evil, Roly Polians.'' Prolouge It was an ordinary, sunny day at Creeper School on Kreepeart when Wild Creeper and his fellow pals were recieving their Results Card.Wild Creeper was too eager to go out for summer vacation with his friends and to finish school since it was his last day in school. Bull slept and drooled, Janice sat happily, Cooper was coo-coo-crazy and ready for his results, Pink Faith had faith in succeeding, Black Hope hoped that she passes, Fork Lightning was patient, Cake's Truth was nervous to know his Results, Fiery Ice were feeling weird and Wild Creeper was too impatient to wait. The Teacher was happy that everyone passed while in his mind, he was jealous, especially of Wild Creeper. So he called out the Results. Later, it became mid-day and everyone was very excited to leave. The Teacher held back Wild Creeper for 15 minutes while the others went home. The Teacher revealed his true self and said to Wild Creeper; "Finally, I'm finished with those other nincompoops and I am ready to destroy some of them, especially you William"! "But why?" asked Wild Creeper. "Because, I am Excreepinator 2.0!!" as he revealed himself. Red became shocked while the other Creepers went home happily, even Bull although he failed and came last place. Chapter One - Rise of the Roly Polians Wild Creeper was so disappointed and worried. He said, "The Teacher is Excreepinater 2.0 all along, but that's imposible"! "Impossible huh? To be honest, I murdered your real Teacher and took his place just to make you all stupid and to humiliate you all! But they did the opposite and the only one I got so stupid was Bull, the Usko Creeper." "You monster! I will hire a different Creeper, who is a genious, old, ancient and friendly, and who cares about his students! Dr. Roly Poly put you all up to that mess so you can make them stupid, slay them and make them your robotic slaves, well very clever!" "Hahaha! You got that right, and I'll make my master rule the earth and destroy every single humanity and entities without left overs". "Filth you, you dirty, rusty, green and evil Robot!" replied Wild Creeper. "Did you kissed your mother with that mouth, I need a Soap to clean that slobbery tongue of yours", replied Excreepinator 2.0. Meanwhile at Wild Creeper's Castle, Janice was reading her romance novels, Cooper, Cake's Truth and Fiery Ice were playing Creeper Ball and Black Hope, Pink Faith and Bull were dancing to the music they were playing. Janice was very suspicious of the Teacher and said, "I'm getting worried about William, I better go and check him out". She took up a Diamond Hammer and walked back to school with it. "Though school is over for summer break, I am sending you in for Detention!" said Excreepinater 2.0. "Whatever, I can survive detention, and also, you should respect me for I am the first National Hero of all Creepers, even robotic Creepers Excreepinater II"! "Yeah Right, I am disrespectful except to my master and my brothers"! Wild Creeper paused for a while then asked, "Who are your brothers and master Excreepinater II?" "Ebenezer Rosenberg, also known as Dr. Roly Poly is my master and the Roly Polians, which I am part of are my siblings". "Oh". Wild Creeper remained speechless and worried. He was bewildered of hearing the name, Dr. Roly Poly. He knew about him along and knew how cruel and vile he was to the World. He remembered the time when Dr. Roly Poly tried to kill Red, his friends and him with a corrupted, glitched Ray Gun. "Ready for detention yet Mr. Wild Creeper"? "Sure, let's get this over with". Five minutes later, Wild Creeper was tied to an Acacia Tree and the Roly Polians watched Excreepinator using his Chainsaw. All of them were so excited until Janice busted him out and wacked all of the Roly Polians. "William, Leave please, I'll take care of those profane Creatures and Machines. Dark Brinatron, The Dark version of Mecha Herobrine, flew spiralling and shooting lazers trying to terminate Janice. Janice used her Hammer as a Shield and hit them away making it hitting all of them, expecially Excreepinater 2.0, he was scratched all over and earned holes. Janice then said, "See you later suckers!" then primed a gTNT and a bTNT. She then escaped and the Lab, which is located underground 15 layers deep in the school and 2 yards away, and the Lab exploded with great amount of fires and deep holes. Lava pured in, Creepers and Spider Jockeys steared at them and Rocks began to crack and fall. Gravels killed Creepers and underground monsters and Flints stabbed bats. Every Robots were destroyed and crushed. Dr. Roly Poly nextdor came out and saw every shards and destroyed robot and Lab. "My, my, my Laboratory!" he said shockingly. "Who can do this?" "Course you Wild Creeper and frieeooo...", said Narantis in a high to a low voice then blew out. "Williaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!!!!" screamed Roly Poly. After, he muttered angrily and carry their body for repairs and powerups. "When I'm finished, you and your friends will pay for this because they are getting a Time Compass to go back in time and waste you and your parents!! Muhahahahahaha....!" Chapter Two - Creep to the Future Wild Creeper thanked Janice for saving him from a monstrous Robot and teacher imposter. She blushed and felt glad about Wild Creeper appreciating her. They then kissed while the other Creepers had fun TBC Category:Wild Creeper Saga Category:RedFurnace's Fanfics Category:Fanfictions